


I'll take you to a whole new world

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Butt Plugs, M/M, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “No,” Mingyu whined petulantly, “I want to see you Wonwoo.”“Okay then Pup,” Wonwoo placed another deep kiss on his lover’s lips, “your wish is my command.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous





	I'll take you to a whole new world

Wonwoo was invested in another one of his video games, which Mingyu would sometimes be playing with him when he felt like it or at least watching him, but today he wasn’t in the mood for any video games.

As Wonwoo played his game in Seungcheol’s room, Mingyu was stuck in their shared room rutting his hips into his pillow, imagining it was his boyfriend. When he had gone to Wonwoo earlier, the other had pushed him away saying that he was busy and didn’t have the time to indulge Mingyu’s fantasies. That was about an hour ago and Mingyu had laid down on his bed trying to forget about his desires, but when that didn’t work, he changed into one of his few oversized shirts and took off his trousers leaving only his boxers.

He started palming himself through his boxers then when that wasn’t enough, he picked up his pillow and placed it between his thighs and began riding it imagining it was Wonwoo’s thighs. As time wore on, his moans became louder and higher in pitch, encouraging him to move faster as he chased his relief. It was so close, but before he could cum the door opened.

Wonwoo entered the room, a smirk on his face as he took in Mingyu’s compromising position and his beautifully flushed face, a glistening sheen of sweat covering his body. The elder took a couple of steps to the bed and used his hand to grab Mingyu’s chin and force the younger to look up at him.

“So pup, were you getting yourself off?”

Too overwhelmed to verbally answer, Mingyu simply nodded.

“You know I was standing at the door for a few minutes,” Wonwoo brought his lips next to Mingyu’s ear, “I could hear every single one of your beautiful moans.”

After whispering in his ear, Wonwoo nibbled on Mingyu’s earlobe, eliciting another sweet moan from the younger as his hips bucked up against his pillow once again. Looking down slyly, Wonwoo used his other hand to palm at Mingyu’s dick getting a deep, sensual moan out of his lover.

“Do you want me to help you, pup?”

“Yes,” Mingyu panted, trying time bring Wonwoo closer to him, “please Wonwoo, yes.”

After receiving consent, Wonwoo discarded his jeans and removed his top, going over to his side of the room to retrieve the lube he kept there. He climbed onto Mingyu’s bed and sat down with his back flat against the wall, allowing Mingyu to crawl up between his legs, looking sinful on all fours as he looked up at Wonwoo, lust in his eyes. Taking in his lover, Wonwoo slicked his fingers with lube, warming it up as he watched Mingyu lower his mouth onto Wonwoo’s clothed dick, mouthing and licking at the fabric.

Wonwoo let out a deep grunt, using his lube-free hand to grab at Mingyu’s hair, encouraging him to continue. At the same time, he brought his lined fingers to Mingyu’s entrance and put one finger in. Mingyu let out a soft, breathless whimper as he pulled down Wonwoo’s boxers, freeing his dick so that he could have free access. While Wonwoo thrust his fingers in and out of Mingyu to prep him, the younger swirled his tongue around the head of Wonwoo’s dick before gulping half of his length down drawing a low, pleasing groan out of Wonwoo.

“Is this what you wanted pup? You wanted to taste me so bad?”

Mingyu was unable to answer, his mouth full of his boyfriend’s dick, but the way his eyes looked up at Wonwoo longingly made Wonwoo feel a spike of heat go through his body. Getting a bit impatient, Wonwoo went from one finger straight to three fingers, inducing a long sweet moan from Mingyu which caused him to feel vibrations along his dick.

“Shit, Gyu,” Wonwoo thrust his fingers in and out even faster, “Hyung’s gonna fuck you so good pup, shit.”

At the statement, Mingyu hummed happily, swirling his tongue around Wonwoo’s dick again while simultaneously leaning back so that Wonwoo’s fingers could go even deeper inside him. A few minutes of this passed before Wonwoo pulled his fingers out of Mingyu causing the younger to whine sadly, his hole clenching around nothing. He felt Wonwoo pull him off his dick by pulling the younger’s hair and bringing him face to face with him.

“Hey Pup,” 

Wonwoo leaned in to kiss along Mingyu’s neck and jawline. He threw his head back, allowing the older to leave marks in his tanned skin only for Wonwoo to grab the back of his neck and pull him into a deep passionate kiss with clashing teeth and wandering tongues. Mingyu sucked Wonwoo’s tongue in desperation as he felt his lover grab his ass firmly, squeezing the soft flesh.

“Do you want to be on all fours when I fuck you?”

“No,” Mingyu whined petulantly, “I want to see you Wonwoo.”

“Okay then Pup,” Wonwoo placed another deep kiss on his lover’s lips, “your wish is my command.”

Immediately, Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu by the back of his knees and aligned his dick with the younger’s entrance. He pushed in slowly so as to not hurt his boyfriend and waited until he bottomed out to take a good look at Mingyu’s face. Despite him only entering, Mingyu already looked fucked out, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as his hands roamed all over his own body. 

“Green?” Wonwoo asked after a minute passed.

“Green,” Mingyu replied rather breathlessly.

As soon as he heard the word, Wonwoo began fucking into Mingyu at a steady pace, gradually picking up speed with every moan he heard come out of Mingyu’s mouth. Soon enough, Wonwoo was pounding into Mingyu and the younger was letting out loud high-pitched mewls with every thrust. However, it was nothing compared to when Wonwoo shifted positions and hit Mingyu’s prostate dead on. The scream that Mingyu let out was so lustful and sinful that Wonwoo almost came on the spot. Overwhelmed with desire and pleasure, Mingyu held onto the bedsheets as though they were a lifeline, his mouth open in a permanent moan.

Wonwoo was now hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long before he came. When he was about to hit his orgasm, Mingyu was unable to fathom a complete sentence, the only word coming out of his mouth was a continuous chanting of Wonwoo’s name before he finally cummed, thick white ropes squirting from his cock onto his stomach and the sheets, a few drops landing on Wonwoo.

Soon after Mingyu’s orgasm, Wonwoo could feel himself get close to his own, and bent down so his face was close enough to peck Mingyu’s lips a couple of times.

“Do you want me to come inside?” Wonwoo asked, his voice deep and rough.

“Yes hyung, please Wonwoo!” Mingyu babbled, oversensitivity taking over, “please I want to feel your cum inside my whole. I want to be filled, please Wonwoo.”

Those words sent Wonwoo over the edge as he spilt his seed all inside of Mingyu, his thrusts becoming less uniformed and more frantic as he rode out his high, deep groans pulling themselves from his chest. He collapsed on top of Mingyu, his dick still inside his lover. They both panted, out of breath from everything before Mingyu finally spoke up.

“Can you pass me my butt plug? It’s in the drawer near your arm.”

“Of course pup,” Wonwoo chuckled, reaching for the plug and placing it in Mingyu’s entrance.

After putting in the butt plug, Wonwoo went to get a towel and clean the two of them up before throwing the towel to a random corner of the room and climbing into bed with Mingyu.

“So pup, finally get what you wanted?”

“Yes hyung,” Mingyu answered dazedly, “ I feel so good. So full.”

“That’s great, pup.” 

Wonwoo placed a lazy kiss on Mingyu’s cheek as he watched his lover be taken in by sleep. Not long after, Wonwoo found himself falling asleep, Mingyu wrapped tightly in his arms.


End file.
